


Uh oh...(Holder title)

by Familyisimportant



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Familyisimportant/pseuds/Familyisimportant
Summary: Just a story I decided to write based on this gem I found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPXyjnICzpk XD (And Yes I know Blue and Green's names were swapped, and Leaf/Green is really Blue and Blue is really Green/Leaf. But Americans see Green/Leaf as Blue and Blue as green/Leaf.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leaf has arrived!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/272816) by rainyazurehoodie. 



Blue and I had just got off the plane, looking around. 'We didn't forget anything, did we? ' I thought, looking to him. Blue shook his head. 

"I don't think we did. " He answered, looking around, and starting to look through his suitcase, while I looked through mine. We seemed to have everything. Then we heard a thump behind us. "!"

"!"

A voice familiar to us and scary at the same time came. "Hello boys~. DID YOU FORGET SOMEONE?" Gulp.....we did...

Blue and I held onto each other, and slowly turned around. It was my little sister. Leaf, and she was NOT happy.... The look told us we should start running. A pair of smoke cloud stood where we were.

"EVERY TRAINNER FOR HIMSELF!" Blue shouted as we fled from her, her shouting death threats behind us.


End file.
